Stranger in a Strange Land
by WanderingGrad
Summary: The story of Lucy- a young, amnesic girl who becomes entangled into the drama surrounding Melanie Byrd, David Haller and the individuals living in Summerland. As the battle continues, she will slowly learn who she is and what it means to be part of a family.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hello everyone! This is Wandering Grad and this is my first Legion fan fiction. With this chapter, I am introducing a new character that will be implemented into the storyline as best as possible. Please enjoy! I own nothing but my hopes and dreams.

* * *

 _"Take your time getting up," the memory guy started, slapping him on the back before standing up on his own. "Like i said, first time's a bitch." Not caring to watch him walk away, David started off; listening to the random sounds and chatter that encased this facility. Funny, it felt like Clockworks, but the voices were so much louder here. Too much power, Melanie had mentioned. The ache in the back of his head hummed as David attempted to stand up; chugging the rest of the milk down. Looking around, the lingering paranoia settled back in; not knowing where to go or who was around. Where was Syd? Oh yeah, "talk work"...he wanted Syd but he knew best to not look just yet._

 _Setting his mind on wandering around, David closed his eyes; spinning around before picking a hallway and starting his trek. So many faces looked at him, glared at him, whispered and talked; what could they do compared to him? What made them special? What made him special? He wasn't some "key" to a war...he was mental. Even now though, all of this, it made him question. His ears perked at the sound of music, faint and fluid like the wave of an ocean. It strangely calmed him, the erratic beating of his heart after the "mind work" slowing down as he continued to follow the music. Spotting a cracked door, David walked as quietly as he could to peak into the room._

 _The walls were covered top to bottom with drawings- illogical solutions and fragments of different languages scratched onto the paper and posted in a chaotic order that only the person who created them would understand. The music...there was no instruments playing, no radio echoing the hauntingly beautiful music. It was...just there. Floating 6 feet off the ground in the middle of the room was a child, late teens maybe, with long brown curls that shined brightly as she passed over the rays of sunlight filtering through her curtains. Skin like alabaster, she was dressed in clothes that he had never seen before. There was something about her that seemed familiar… before he could ask her name, her eyes flashed open, revealing eerily familiar blue-green eyes._

 _"Who are you?" She muttered, her voice light as she trembled in the air. He looked around, trying to find an answer only to stutter. "Why...why are you in my room? NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN MY ROOM." The walls began to tremble as she fell down, wincing as she landed awkwardly on her bed; scuttling off the bed as she kept her eyes on him._

 _"I'm David...I'm-I'm sorry, I'm new here." The walls kept trembling, voices growing louder as the girl started to hyperventilate. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Dad attempted to fight the urge to move closer, but failed to realize that he entered the room to get a closer look._

 _"Lucy!" David's ears perked up at the familiar voices of Syd and Melanie echoing through the hall. The girl started to breathe heavily, her eyes wide as she crouched against the wall, backing herself in a corner._

 _"I'm sorry...I heard the music and.." David muttered, backing away as Syd and Melanie entered their hallway. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Please leave. Please!" Lucy whimpered, the walls fluttering as an invisible force pushed him out the door; thrusting him against the wall as Melanie and Syd appeared, pushing their way into the room before the door slammed shut._

* * *

My name is Lucy and I am a stranger in a strange land.

I always found it strange, how much we are defined by our thoughts, our memories of the past and present, and our dreams for the future. It's like we are walking experiments- experiencing different things, sights and sounds at varied times, each person unique and utterly frustrating in their differences. That's what it means to be human...these experiences.

Yet I can't remember a damn thing about who I am or what happened to me. The memories that make me who I am, they are gone.

Counting today, I have been at the Summerland facility for three months and 12 days. Melanie, Ptolemy and Rudy had found me in a cave on the beach miles away from the facility; muttering to myself unintelligble phrases as I huddled against the cold rocks, too lost to recognize there were people in front of me. My clothes had been in tatters, bruises scattered over my body from what they have told me. A bag had been found near me that had been packed with clothes and a journal too water-logged to be read. Apparently, I had put up a fight when Melanie touched me, screaming for them to leave me at the beach, as I threw them out with my "abilities". Telekinesis is a fickle thing...kept them far enough until a tranquilizer dart found its home in my neck.

Now, I'm here.

This place is too much for me. Too much power is held within these walls and the voices I hear make my heart beat so loudly it wants to erupt out of my chest. This place is too much for me, but I can't leave. I can't even though my heart screams that there is something wrong and that I am not meant to be here. That I am unstable...that I'm not meant to be alive.

There is nothing left for me, but Summerland.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The wind ripped through the trees, lighting flashing through the sky as screams filled the air. People were dying, children were dying. There was so much death that its scent permeated the air. Flesh...blood...guts...it was a living nightmare. Too real to imagine for anyone who was alive and running...running away from the beasts._**

 ** _Two forms quickly pushed through the brush, breathing heavily as familiar waves crashed against the shoreline. The salt air shifted as the figures quickly scrambled to the edge of the shoreline, the girl stumbling to her knees as she threw up. "Come on, we have to go." The man muttered, crouching down beside her as she continued to cough. "We have to go."_**

 ** _"I can't...the voices, they are too much..its close, Davis. I can feel it!" the girl screamed, the male huffing before pulling the girl into his arms. "You have to leave me."_**

 ** _"You are my fucking mission so I'm not leaving you behind, idiot." The blond growled, his eyes widening as the weather increased in severity. The air began to shift, forcing the waves higher and higher into the air as the girl heaved against him. "Close your eyes, okay? Close your eyes for me."_**

 ** _"Davis...Davis, what are you doing?" She held on as he began to run into the ocean, the growling of the beasts piercing the air as she was flung into the warped wave in front of her; the male flung away from her as she was swept into the dark._**

"Lucy...Lucy, can you hear me?" Blue-green eyes quickly opened, scanning the area around me as my heart beat rapidly against my chest. My room, my beautiful chaotic room was ripped to shreds; all my paperwork and diagrams shredded before me as two figures kneeled down to my level. "Lucy, I need you to breathe. Its okay. You're safe- no one is trying to hurt you." My eyes fluttered as energy seemed to drain from me; forcing myself to attempt to even out my breathing as instructed previously. Inhale...1...2...3..4...Hold...Exhale and repeat it. "That's good, you are doing perfectly." The voice was older, more refined than my own. It was Melanie staring back at me; her body tensed as she watched me breathe and perform the exercises taught.

"Lucy, what happened?" Rubbing my eyes, I looked over at Syd; her gloved hand pushing back locks of my brown hair without asking. "Did David scare you?"

"I...I was just startled." I muttered, groaning as a splitting migraine started to emerge in my temple. "It was stupid." I groaned as the women attempted to placate my emotions. "No, it was stupid...I got scared and had a panic attack. its nothing new." Leaning against Syd, I looked past Melanie at the door that had been slammed shut; my mind racing at what occurred and who the strange man was. "Is that your man, Syd?" I muttered begrudgingly, letting the only person I have ever felt close to since arriving in Summerland lean up against me as my eyes fluttered close; the light from the window causing my migraine to become worse.

"Yeah, that's my man." Syd muttered, smiling as I snorted from the response. "You are gonna love him."

* * *

The problem with Summerland was how quiet it became when the sun decided to disappear and the stars began to shine so bright. It was unnerving when I first arrived. The only thing I had wanted to do was go back to the beach. I was so sure I was waiting for someone- that someone had to be coming for me. It took three run away attempts and being dragged back by the gang before I even thought about staying. I didn't trust them, I didn't know them which doesn't say much since I have no memory of who I am except my name.

Lucy No one.

I felt like a no one. I have no history, no background to call my own. Once I decided to stay, I hid in my room. No one would care right? I was a no one. Unwilling to do mind work and talk work, I used what powers I had to keep myself secluded. That was until I met Syd. She...she felt familiar. Like I know her, but I couldn't place it. I just felt safe. She made me feel safe and wanted.

Apparently, I was immune to her. Figuring it out one morning as I slipped on a wet floor only to be caught by her bare hands led to her sticking to me like glue. She had wanted to leave to get her man, her David, just she agreed to do it slowly- partly so I wouldn't be left behind for too long.

Now that whole shit show messed this up and has left me all anxious. Anxiety was a bitch to deal with. Made it hard to be social, and all these anxiety attacks messed with me every which way. I always felt on guard. Like I was going to be attacked. Syd is probably upset with me...taking a deep breath, I attempted to relax; letting the warm breeze flutter around me as I looked up. The outside used to scare me, but living in such a facility like this, I could only find an escape through this; laying in the grass and looking up at the stars. It was calming but at the same time...it made me feel so small.

"Lucy..."

Jolting up, I took a deep breath in to steady myself as I found David inching closer to me. "Hello."

"Hey...Look I wanted to say sorry." Man, he looked uncomfortable standing up there. Patting the grass beside me, I smiled.

"You can sit down." Watching him sit down, I clenched and relaxed my hands. We sat silent, looking up at the sky as the grass hoppers and other various animals chirped away. "It's okay, by the way...I have problems and I'm still learning to control them."

"Don't we all?" He muttered causing me to giggle. Looking back to find Syd sitting on the porch, several feet away from us. "Syd thought I should come by..."

"Of course." I muttered happily. "You know you don't have-"

"No, I do..." David snorted, looking me over for a second before returning his attention that the view. "I'm still trying to figure out whether this is real or not.." Thinking about what he said, what I felt when I first arrived to Summerland- I couldn't agree more.

"Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away." I muttered, taking a deep breath before picking myself up. "This is my reality- you just need to decide whether or not you believe its yours." Gesturing towards Syd. "Think about it, okay? I know Syd will help you out...She really adores your face. I haven't stopped hearing about it since I've arrived." Watching him smile brightly, I smirked at Syd before running up to the main facility my thoughts wondering to what has pasted, and what could possibly be in the future.

* * *

Ptolemy and his "mind work"- the sensation of it never felt safe to me. The feeling of him being in my head, trying to rifle through my memories and find significant meaning- it honestly felt disgusting and vulnerable. I could see why its so important for individual work, especially with those who were scared and in need of answers. Not like he could find much when it comes to me...all the memories he could touch were ones that occurred after they found me on the beach. Anything before that was just a blank and a part of me was okay with that. It was like I had barriers in my mind protecting me, keeping memories safe. I wanted to keep feeling safe, for as long as possible.

However, I do not like being pulled into other's memories. Do not like it one bit. It felt wrong.

Eyes open and viewing the scenes before me, I could feel the tension coming off the other three, especially with David. His body was tense, and almost scared. I didn't realize that my day would be filled with this; not imaging when I woke up that Melanie would request my assistance. Assistance with what...hell if I know, but here I am.

"Freeze." Ptolemy muttered, the scene before us halting to a stop. So, he had been a junkie; hooked on some vapor, it seemed. My eyes glazed over the two figures laying down; past David's eyes strained, the fear drenching off of his body as he gazed at his friend. There was something about her, something off. Why couldn't I place it? Felt like a secret caught on the tip of my tongue.

"What just happened?" Melanie muttered, looking at the David beside her for answers. David muttered an answer, his body twitching slightly as he spoke about not knowing what had happened. "Your reaction to Lenny just then- what were you seeing? When you looked at her- what did you see?"

"Nothing. I- we're high, okay?" David tried to explain, attaching what he saw to the hallucinogenic drugs. Yet how much was drugs, how much was his powers...and how much was his schizophrenia? There had to be a difference, right? There had to be a line drawn. "I see things, okay. It's not real. Its my brain."

"That's the old narrative, son- the schizophrenic delusions." Melanie growled, her hands on his triceps. Ptolemy stepped closer to me as my body grew tense; unknown fear seeping into me. These weren't my emotions, not mine at all. Some part of me didn't like what she was saying, but the other part...it wasn't coming from me. "You have powers. The things you see are real. Like i showed you with the voices."

"There is something here." I groaned, my head starting to throb. I could feel Ptolemy's hand on my shoulder, watching me with steady eyes as I spoke. "I can basically smell the fear dripping off of you." Melanie glanced at me, her eyes flashing at my statement. "There is anger, so much anger." Tugging at Ptolemy's hand, I continued, "This doesn't feel safe. I don't feel safe."

"It's okay, I got you. Its just memories." he muttered before looking back at the other two. "Which reminds me, I would like to go back to something else." I groaned inwardly as the memories shifted to what looked like a therapy session. Past David looked so drained, his eyes wide and frantic as he spoke to his therapist about some girl named Phily. Yet as it played out, there was a _jump_.

"Freeze." Ptolemy muttered looking over at us. "What happened there?" How could that happen? The memory literally jumped! David murmured a few words, his body growing tight as Ptolemy looked at Melanie. "You saw it?" Melanie nodded, and I followed suit, fighting the urge to groan as a wave a nashua flew at me. "There was a glitch, a time jump." Ptolemy glanced at me, his eyes scanning me as I wrapped my arms around my torso. What the fuck was wrong with me? My head- it felt like a stampede was running through it. Something is wrong.

"Yes, David, it's very important that you remember everything." Melanie muttered.

"I am. I do. I will. Maybe I was distracted?" David glanced at me, before returning his attention to the other two.

"No, even if you were focused on something else, the surrounding memory should be intact." Ptolemy retorted, the tension becoming evident as he spoke. If there was one thing about him, he did not like to failure in relation to his powers. Almost cocky, I would think.

"Its okay to be confused." Melanie muttered, the peacemaker as always. My eyes twitched as I kept silent. "We will find the truth together." Glancing at Ptolemy, she muttered, "Take us back."

The memory rewinded, starting back to when he became focused on his ex-girlfriend. As past David spoke, there was a twinge...a memory that flashed before our eyes. A swirling mass...David wide eyed and cowering...anger and hate thrashing around him. "Wait, there was a flash..." Ptolemy shrieked, stopping the memory as he looked at us. "Did you see that?" I nodded, not feeling able to speak appropriately. "You were in a kitchen, maybe six years ago. You were using your powers?"

"I don't know. I didn't see anything like that." He had to be blocking the memory, almost like it was a traumatic event. People who had suffered did it to protect themselves, hell I did it for unknown reasons. There is something hiding here, and a part of David didn't want it to be found.

"Concentrate." Ptolemy stated loudly before taking a deep breath. "Try to focus on where you went just now. An apartment, there was some kind of incident." David shook his head, clearly frustrated by his inability to do as requested. I watched as Ptolemy fought the urge to roll his eyes at the man.

"I'm sorry." David murmured, looking at all of us ashamed. Melanie comforted him as Ptolemy calmed down.

"Just make your mind blank, and I'll get us there." Ptolemy muttered. The memory flashed before us before being slammed shut, our bodies rushing to what appeared to be a child's bedroom.

"What happened?" Melanie muttered looking around, before setting eyes on Ptolemy. I backed up against the wall slowly, sliding down as the throbbing in my head made me gag. I remained unobserved, too quiet to make noise that mattered to the others.

"I don't know- I couldn't-" Ptolemy tried to shift the memory, his body vibrating before he stopped in frustration. "He's too strong. It's like being back in lucy's mind..." He glanced at me, his eyes widening as he spotted me against the wall. "Lucy?!" He quickly picked me up, my head leaning against his chest as I shook. "What's the-"

"Something is about to happen...his memories are affecting me." I whimpered, my body shaking violently.

"It's not me. I didn't-" David moved closer to me, before glancing to Melanie for help.

"David, you have to trust us." Melanie almost begged, her hands slightly trembling as she glanced at me.

"I do- I told you." As David spoke, the door behind him closed suddenly; the giggling of children echoing in the area as we all jumped in fear. The walls started to shake, books slowly falling off the shelves as David backed towards his younger counterpart, who was shivering from fear in his bed. Pushing myself away slightly from Ptolemy, I buried my hands in my hair; my head almost bursting from the pain. Something was prodding at me, pushing just like it was pushing David. Falling to my knees, I collapsed; my eyes fluttering to David, whose hands were covering as his face as I blacked out.

* * *

 _David's eyes flashed open as Ptolemy pulled him out of_ _mind work; quickly moving himself away from the table as the past memories flushed through his brain. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to fail at everything- was he that fucked up in the head? Before he could think further, Syd shrieked; quickly moving herself out of her corner where she had stayed to keep watch. "LUCY!" His blue eyes flashed to the young girl who was quickly collapsed against the floor, Melanie and Ptolemy quickly leaving their chairs before rushing over to her._

 _She was convulsing..._

 _"Lucy...what did i do? What did I do?" He muttered, whimpering as he watched the young teen convulse... blood dripping out of her mouth. Syd quickly pulled him out of the room as other members rushed in; Melanie yelling at her to take him back into the facility. An alarm had been sounded-why didn't he hear that? "What did I do, Syd? What-this is all my fault."_

 _What did he do to her?_


End file.
